winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 417/Nickelodeon Script
Island Tricks Intro/Recap Narrator: With their new rock band, the girls have grown closer than ever, but once again they had to face Ogron and his wizards in order to protect the White Circle. Tecna hid the circle in a virtual dimension and the wizards were defeated, but the powers of the White Circle are still a mystery. Scene: Gardenia *Camera shows an overview of Gardenia and pans over to a sidewalk with a boy and girl walking, each carrying a fairy animal* Girl: it's all your fault mom told you so many times not to give him chocolate. Boy: I didn't give it to him he got it down from the self himself. Girl: Yeah but you lifted him up. Boy: What about you, look at your squirrel he hates water and you gave him a bath. *Fairy dog laughs* *Screen fades to black and the scene changes to Love & Pet* Scene: Love & Pet *Scene opens with Bloom starting to walk out of the store when she encounters the 2 kids at the entrance* Boy & girl: Good morning miss Bloom. Bloom:'Umm good morning to you too. '''Girl:'My brother gave him chocolate. 'Boy:'She gave her a bath again. 'Bloom:'Calm down, I'm sorry but the shop is closed. '''Girl: But what do we do now? Bloom: OK just give me a minute. *Blooms takes the fairy animals into the store* Bloom:'Let's have a look, how do you feel? Aw, upset stomach and you? *Bloom uses magic to create medicine for the dog and makes the squirrel's fur go from messed up to smooth* '''Bloom:'Easy, this is for your stomach ache and this is to make you feel better. Just remember magic isn't the solution to all our problems. Here they are good as new. *Bloom gives the kids back the fairy animals* '''Girl & boy: but how did you do that? Bloom: It's my little secret, your pets love you so your going to have to take good care of them ok? Girl: Yeah ok. Boy: Promise. *Screen fades to black and cuts to bloom walking into a room where the other Winx are* Flora: Bloom finally your so late what happened? Stella: Don't tell us I bet it's some fascinating story about some costumers who wouldn't let you close up shop. Bloom: Right as usual, Stella. Musa: We'll get the hole story later, right now we need to figure out the secrets of the White Circle. *Scene moves to show the winx looking at a computer with headmistress Faragonda on it* Bloom: I'm so sorry I'm late miss Faragonda. Faragonda: I'm not the one you should be worried about, it's the fairies of earth. This is a crucial point in your journey and you need to make sure you see it through. Tecna: This is what the book of fairies saids, Tir Nan Og is a small island off the cost of Ireland but it doesn't appear on any map. Faragonda:'Exactly! And on that island you'll find the gate to reach Morgana, queen of the earth fairies realm. '''Bloom:'But that means the earth fairies have been imprisoned by the wizards '''Musa: In their own realm. Faragonda:'''Congratulations you figured it out. '''Flora: Oh no that means Ogron and his wizards defeated the fairies and stole their magic powers. Roxy: All of this has to end. Faragonda:'Yes Roxy and your magic will be essential in making that happen. Take the White Circle it will lead you to the fairies realm. *Roxy takes the White Circle.* '''Roxy:'But last time the White Circle used me to get revenge on the wizards. 'Faragonda:'But your powers grown Roxy and so is your confidence. You'll be able to control the circle's power now instead of it controlling you. Are you up for this Roxy? '''Roxy: Yes I am this is my destiny. Faragonda:'''Good concentrate on the circle we need to bring our powers together to get you on that island. '''Stella: Hold on a minute there, you going to need my powers too. *Stella waves her finger and changes the Winx's clothes to jungle exploration clothes.* Stella:'''Now we're ready. '''Bloom: Wait a second, Kiko I'm putting you in charge of the pets because are the oldest. Can I count on you? *Kilo nods in agreement* Bloom: Just promise me you won't get into any trouble I trust you Kilo. Faragonda:'Concentrate on the White Circle and focus all your thoughts on Tir Nan Og island. *The White Circle begins to glow and sends out a sphere of pink energy* '''Roxy:'Hey I can see the island. 'Faragonda:'Go now ladies, I'm proud of you, stay focused and together and you won't fail. '''Roxy: Let's do this. * Winx disappears from view. Kilo then orders the fairy animals to treat him like a king, and then the screen fades to black* Scene: Tir Nan Og * The Winx then reappear at Tir Nan Og island * Aisha: Here we are Flora: It's beautiful. Bloom: Stella what exactly are you doing? Stella: Well I don't want to get a sunburn and this little ocean smells so nice. * The rest of the Winx start to walk away * Stella: Hey wait for me! Bloom: Let's do some research maybe the book of fairies can help us. The Tir Nan Og entry only has a drawing. Tecna: My web search didn't come up with anything either, let me scan that drawing. Oh yes! Musa: What what did you find? Tecna: It looks like a map. Look the fairies realm must be in one of those mountains. Stella:'''Well that's lovely but it doesn't tell us which direction we need to go. '''Tecna: Don't be so sure. Trust my computer it'll show us the way. * The Winx starts to walk again * Musa: Aren't you coming with us Roxy? * The Winx turn around and see Roxy behind them standing still and groaning, then she collapses to the ground* Bloom: Roxy! *The Winx run to Roxy* Bloom: Roxy *Roxy falls unconscious and then enters a dream like world and sees Morgana walking up to her.* Morgana: Welcome last earth fairy, did you hear our songs of sarrow? Can you give us back what the wizards stole from us our magic our freedom? Roxy: I I can't do it It's to hard. *Roxy then falls backwards and falls through a vortex and wakes back up in the normal world. Bloom: Don't be scared. Aisha: We're all here. Roxy: My dream I have to save the fairies but I don't know how. How am I going to save them? *Screen transitions to a beach on Tir Nan Og with the Winx setting up tents* Stella: How is she? Bloom: Sleeping, she needs her rest. Flora: It must have been an awful shock for her. Aisha: She's the last fairy on earth, I bet she feels everything the imprisoned fairies feel. Tecna: In that case she probably shouldn't come with us it might be to hard on her. Musa: But we can't leave her alone. Aisha: Wait I have an idea. Morphix barrier. This way my believix powers will protect you from any outside danger. * Aisha casts a Morphix barrier around Roxy's tent. Bloom: How are we going to find the gate to the realm of the fairies? Tecna: The drawing coropesponds to those 3 mountains we should start looking around there. Let's split up into 2 groups. Stella, Aisha and I will go towards the reef and Flora, Bloom and Musa will go towards the north west mountains. Whoever finds the gate first use their magic to tell the others. Now let's find that gate. *Scene transitions to Bloom, Musa and Flora walking through a forest.* Bloom: We don't know much about this island, I think we should not try to draw attention to ourselves. Maybe we should hold back on using our magic. Flora: Do you think we can use a simple first level spell? *Suddenly a vine starts to creep behind her and then quickly wraps itself around Flora and pulls her up into the trees. Musa: What? Flora! Flora! * Scene then switches over to Tecna's group at a cliff near the ocean.* Stella: Hold on let's use our wings it will be faster. Tecna: Stella if we use our wings there gonna notice us flying for sure. Aisha:'''Come on Stella let's do a little rock climbing it'll be fun. *Aisha starts to climb up the cliff* '''Stella: Fun? I don't think so. I'm going back to the beach to work on my tan. Tecna: No Stella! Aisha: Hey guys look down there mermaids. *While hanging on the cliff Aisha looks back at the ocean and points to 3 mermaids in the water.* Aisha:'They remind me of my of my home: '''Mermaids:'Aisha come to us. *Aisha's eyes start to glow blue as she slowly gets hypnotized by the mermaids. She then jumps from the edge of the cliff and dives into the water to swim towards the mermaids.* '''Stella: How come Aisha can have a swim but I can't get a tan? Tecna: Aisha come back here! *Aisha swims towards where the mermaids are* Aisha: I'm the princess of Andros and you how do you know my name? Mermaids: Let me whisper it into your ear. *The mermaids then jump out of the water and pull Aisha down into the water, then a large smoke like monster appears and disappears at that spot.* Tecna: We got to help Aisha. Hey Stella? *Tecna runs off to find Stella and finds Stella in the forest laughing while being hypnotized at a centaur hiding in the bushes.* Tecna: Wait Stella who is that? *Stella breaks out of her hypnotized state* Stella:' I don't know. *The centaur yells and then transforms into the same smoke monster from earlier and sucks up Tecna and Stella and takes them away. The scene then changes back to Bloom and Musa.* Bloom: Flora! Musa: Where are you? *A near by bush starts to move* Musa: Flora? * An unicorn walks out of the bushes* Bloom: An unicorn, It's beautiful when I was little I always dreamed about riding a unicorn. *Bloom then becomes hypnotized by the unicorn.* Musa: Oh no snap out of it that unicorn does not exist. *Bloom then snaps out of the hypnotized state she was in. The unicorn then transforms into the same smoke monster that took the other Winx and it also takes them too. Scene then changes to an overview of the island.* Scene: Roxy's Dream (This scene happens halfway during the Tir Nan Og scene) *Roxy is seen sleeping in tent when suddenly bubbles starts filling up the screen and Roxy wakes up back in the dream world which is surrounded by mist where Morgana is* Morgana: Roxy my little Roxy. Roxy: I'm here and I'm ready to help you now. Morgana:'You are brave and have accepted your destiny but, be careful the ancient threat of the wizards is very real. '''Roxy:'I'm not scared anymore, we're going to free you. '''Morgana: You are so close to the truth that you can't see it. *Suddenly 2 Large green hands comes out of the mist Morgana and grabs her and starts to pull her into the mist* Morgana: But do not try to reach it! You must not look upwards. *Morgana disappears into the mist and Roxy wakes up from the dream world* Roxy: I need to warn the Winx now. *Roxy gets out of the tent and goes outside but encounters the smoke monster which easily destroys the Morphix barrier left by Aisha* Roxy (Thinking):'''You must not look upwards. *Scene then changes to Bloom, Musa and Flora walking through the forest* Scene: Dungeons of Tir Nan Og *scene changes to a view of a dungeon room with the Winx sleeping. They then wake up* '''Bloom: Where are we Winx? Tecna: We're all here Bloom, Roxy is here to. Aisha: I'm sorry my shield wasn't strong enough to protect you. Roxy: The last thing I saw was this huge snake make out of smoke. Tecna: Yeah exactly that's the creature that trapped us too. Musa: Ok we know how we got here. Now we have to figure out how to get out of here. Tecna: I don't sense any protect magic. Whoever captured us must be very sure of themselves. Aisha: And those who are too confident, underestimate the power of their opponents. All: Winx believix! * The Winx transforms into Believix fairies* All: Magic Convergence * The Winx combine their power and are able to blow open a hole in the side of the dungeon room. The hole leads into a long corridor. The Winx then starts flying in the corridor when all of a sudden Roxy gets a headache and falls to the ground* Bloom: Roxy! Roxy: Don't worry Winx it's all right. It's just I know this place. I've been hearing all these voices, now I understand it was the fairies they're imprisoned here before they were locked up beyond the gate. Bloom: Do you also know who trapped us here? Tecna: Is this the monster you saw on the beach? *Tecna shows Roxy the picture of the smoke monster on her phone* Roxy: Yes the dark guardian. *Scene that changes to a flashback of the Wizards of the black circle creating the monster* Roxy:'''That monster was created by the Wizards of the Black circle. It's the guardian for this island. It's job is to capture victims by tempting them with visions or dreams. Preventing them from getting to the fairies realm. *Flashback ends* '''Aisha: Like those mermaids. Bloom: And the unicorn I dreamed of when I was little. *Stella raised her finger in the air about to say something but she was too embarrassed to say anything* Roxy: After capturing it's victims it makes them fall into a magic sleep and imprisons them. Luckily we escaped because of our powers. *Aisha hears something behind her and turns around and sees the monster coming for them* All: Winx ready? *The Winx prepare to fight the monster* Musa: Stereo crash. Bloom: Fire arrow. Flora: Winter rose. *The attacks have no effect on the monster and knocks the Winx back. The monster then dives into the floor and splits into dark versions of the mermaids, the centaur and the unicorn. Bloom: Watch out Winx! *The centaur kicks Stella the ground* Stella: Creepy centaur! *The mermaids approach the Winx* Aisha: Come on we're ready for you. Flora:'''They want Roxy Tecna keep her safe. *The mermaids use their hypersonic voice to attack Aisha and Flora by stunning them. '''Flora: Ah that song it's getting into my head can't take it! *The mermaids continue to use their voice attack.Scene changes to the Unicorn and the centaur trying to attack the rest of the Winx* Bloom: Protect Roxy, she's the key to the fairies realm it's her they want. Bloom: Dragon wing. *Bloom casts dragon wing to stop the monsters from attacking. Bloom: Roxy are you ok? Roxy: Yes we need to go that way. Trust me. *Tecna flies out to lure the centaur and unicorn away so Bloom and Roxy could find the portal.* Tecna: Super prism Stella: Double eclipse. *Tecna and Stella create a bubble which traps the centaur and unicorn in. Meanwhile Flora and Aisha are still being stunned by the mermaids hypersonic voice then Musa flies behind the mermaids. Musa: Harmonic attack. *The attack disorientated the mermaids and they stop their hypersonic voice attack.* Flora: Autumn wind. Aisha: Barrier. * Their attacks are able to defeat the mermaids. The scene then changes over to Roxy and Bloom.* Bloom: Careful Roxy. Roxy:'''Don't worry Bloom It's a carving of the White circle like mine. '''Bloom: So the white circle on your finger is the last key that opens the gates. Roxy:'''Not just the last key, the only key. *Bloom and Roxy then fly back to the rest of the Winx to see them still holding off the centaur and unicorn* '''Stella: Hi guys your missing all the fun. Bloom: Tecna do you think you can do a complete scan of the dungeon? Tecna: I can do better than that. *Tecna uses her phone to project a holographic image of the dungeon and shows 4 doors.* Bloom: Roxy you were right. *Bloom then hugs Tecna* Tecna: Right about what? *scene switches to Stella firing a beam which destroys the centaur and the unicorn* Roxy: Tecna put the map from the book of fairies over the dungeon and scan it. *Tecna scans the dungeon again* Roxy: See we didn't have to follow the mountains.The map is showing us the four rooms on the dungeon and this will activate the white circle. *Roxy points to the room on the hologram that will activate the white circle* Flora: Then we better hurry up! *Flora points to the monster which was creeping behind Stella. Stella notices it and flies away* Bloom: Winx, Speedix! *Bloom activates Speedix and grabs Roxy's hand and the two begin to fly to the room* Bloom: Let's do it. *The rest of the Winx stay back in order to stop the monster from getting to Roxy and Bloom* Tecna: Mega Watt! Musa: Harmonic Attack! Aisha: Morphix Wave! *Their attacks prove ineffective on the the monster and it continues to chase Bloom and Roxy* Scene: Unknown Area Coming Soon... Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 4 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts